


Can't Lose You

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take a risk during a mission and it scares Becker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Another cliché to start off with. In my brain, this takes place somewhere in Series 4 and the reader has recently gotten back from being stuck in the past with Abby and Connor.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Becker’s voice booms from across the ARC. You had barely gotten in the door, dirt still smeared and dotted across your face, hair askew and falling out of its hair tie when he yelled. You’re just getting back from running containment on an anomaly in which Becker had painfully watched from the ARC, yelling orders into the coms to his men and to you. You look up across the middle of the room and see him quickly approaching you. His boots click firmly and harshly on the tile as he advances, face stone cold and angry.

You’re honestly not sure how to react. You’d seen Becker mad before, but not mad at you, not like this. It’s different. His face is angry, jaw tight and hard lined, but as he gets closer, you can see his eyes are open and soft. He stops in front of you and his arm comes up, almost as if he’s going to reach out for you but stops himself and forces it back by his side instead.

You sputter for a moment, mouth hanging open before gathering yourself enough to say, “I had to get the camera. We can’t just leave things in the past.” It’s practically rule number one for everyone. He knew that and you can’t figure out why he’s so upset. A large part of you wants to yell back at him, to tell him you were doing your job, but you don’t.

“The anomaly was closing!” His voice echoes in the domed room and you can feel everyone’s eyes on you two. The bustling noise of people working has stopped, leaving only the hum of machines and Becker’s shouting to fill the space. “You could have been trapped again!” It’s still a shout, but it’s lighter. Worry starts to creep into his eyes and you start to understand. “I can’t lose you again.”

Every person you lost hit Becker on a personal level. He holds himself responsible for everyone on his team, but you? You’re different. You know that. You and Becker have danced around each other for years, always being so close and then pulling away out of fear or honor or whatever stupid reason you could think of.

And then you lost each other. You lost each other for a year when you got stuck in the past. You swore that if you ever got home and if he was still there, you wouldn’t shuffle around anymore. You’d make a move. Except you still hadn’t. Months after returning home, you were still circling each other. Your heart drops in your chest every time he goes through an anomaly, every time he has to pull his gun. You  _know_  why he’s so upset.

“I’m sorry,” you manage to whisper. His anger starts to break, the lines of his face start to relax. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“Good.” He nods firmly and you think that’s going to be the end of it. Just another moment to add to your long, long list of moments between you two. 

But then his hands are on the side of your face and he’s bringing his body close to yours. He leans down and presses his lips to yours. Surprised gasps surround you as the whole ARC watches him kiss you. You can hear Connor react, can perfectly picture his face elongating as he lets out an excited and teasing, “Ohhh.”

The kiss is sudden and harsh, completely and utterly fulfilling. The feel of you two finally crashing into each other, pouring out words you haven’t said into a kiss isn’t electric. It’s explosive. You can feel your chest tighten and expand, your body vibrate as emotion floods it. You kiss him back eagerly, pressing your lips back against his and gripping his arms in your hands. His fingertips caress the sides of your face where they ended up and eventually slide down to cup your jaw between them.

As you slowly break apart, you’re aware of the sounds of people trying to go back to work, to look busy and not seem like they were watching. You pay them very little attention, too busy enjoying watching the rare smile spread across Becker’s face. You missed that smile. You look up to his eyes and realize you’re smiling too.

Neither of you are sure where to go from here, but you’re not ready to let go yet. You throw your arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. He lets his arms snake down around your waist and he squeezes you tight. You can feel him nuzzle his face into your hair and he whispers, “I’m not going to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you whisper back to him. You stay like that only a moment longer before you’re interrupted.

“Can we please refrain from rampant public affection displays while working?” Lester’s voice comes from outside his office and you break away quickly to turn and look up at him. “There are still dinosaurs running around, might we focus on that for the moment?” Everyone, including Connor this time, hustles themselves back to work.

Becker reaches out and squeezes your hand once before backing away and returning to the monitors. You turn and walk out to the showers, smile still on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably would be so much better if the whole story was here. I’ve got an entire story in my head for an OC or a reader for the entire series with Becker as the love interest. But oh well. This will have to do for now.


End file.
